A Glint of Silver
by dauntlessblackhawk
Summary: Clintasha and arrow necklace, what more do I need to say?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Clintasha ficlet prompted by tumblr user na7asharomanov :) **

**I know I haven't updated 'The Vow' for a while, but I promise I'll continue after the exams, or maybe sooner.**

**But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Clint had been cramming paperwork for the next day's deadline, when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door of his apartment. He would know those sounds even in his next life. Then in a millisecond, his door flew open without a knock whatsoever. He immediately looked up from his couch where the stacks of paperwork were, half-expecting to find an enraged Natasha shouting at him, but the first thing he saw was a small glint of silver dangling on her neck – a silver arrow. But he immediately diverted his gaze to meet her eyes, and then took in her figure: freshly showered, the ends of her red hair still dripping wet, wearing a black low-cut tank top – to show off the necklace, of course, he thought. She was staring down at him with a tiny smirk on her face that nobody would notice unless they had ultra-vision, like him.

He watched her with an amused expression as she flipped her hair around; obviously thinking he hadn't noticed the little silver arrow when it was the first thing that caught his eyes since she came barging into his room. Then suddenly, she groaned and let out a huff, then stood upright in front of him and hissed, 'you know what, Barton? Sometimes, I have this immense urge to strangle you.'

He raised an eyebrow at her as he replied, 'really? Why is that? Is it because I didn't say anything about that cute arrow necklace you're wearing around your neck?' he grinned as he watched her jaws drop, then quickly regained her posture.

'Ugh you idiot,' she said as she pushed off the stacks of papers from his couch and unceremoniously jumped onto the couch, her legs landing on top of Clint's laps.

'You know that was the first thing I noticed when you came in without knocking, interrupting my paperwork, right?' failing to hide his grin when he emphasised the last part of his sentence. Natasha rolled her eyes and he let out a small chuckle. 'I'm your idiot for as long as I can be,' he said as he pulled her onto his laps and planted a small chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I've never written anything this fluffy before hehe. There's still one more chapter to this but I want to hear from you guys first? I wrote this in only an hour so pardon me for any mistakes.**

**See you soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to everyone who took time out to review :) I'm trying to clear things off my plate that's why I've updated this story so quickly. **

**Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

After lunch, Clint was showering when Natasha received a call from Coulson to check in to SHIELD right away. She then shouted to him from outside his bathroom and told him she will be back, that she will stay safe, and told him not to worry.

Kate came by to Clint's apartment later in the evening and was enjoying a cup of coffee on his old and messy couch, when she saw a necklace on the coffee table next to her.

'Whose necklace is this?' she asked, elbowing Clint in the ribs with one hand, and the other scooping up the necklace into her palm to closely examine it.

'What necklace?' Clint groaned out, his head still buried in the report he was reading. 'This,' Kate said and shoved her palm to him.

'Oh…' his face fell when he saw the small arrow necklace resting in Kate's hand, 'it's Nat's..' he whispered, more to himself than as a reply.

'You do know that everyone in SHIELD, or probably the entire world, knows you guys are sleeping together right? You don't really have anything to hide,' she grumbled. But what she didn't notice was the hurt that flashed across Clint's face. Kate got up, rolled her eyes, shook her head and left his place with a deep sigh. For the whole night, Clint just sat there on his couch, staring at the tiny arrow in his hand. She had tried so hard to get him to notice it that morning, and she just completely forgot about it when she left for the mission.

Clint had finally finished his paperwork, after taking double the time because his mind never stopped thinking about Natasha's arrow necklace. He went into his bedroom and threw himself onto the mattress, when he heard some crumpling sounds. He found a note on his pillow, neatly scribbled with Natasha's handwriting:-

'Hey, this mission might take at least 3 weeks. I don't want to lose it while I'm in some cold as hell underground caves so I left it here. Keep it safe for me, okay? Because after all, I still want you to remember me while I'm gone. Don't forget that you're my idiot, and I don't want you to think of anyone else but me. Remember that you're mine for as long as you can be.'

By the time he finished reading her note, a permanent grin was already plastered on his face. He could almost imagine her smirking at his childlike behaviour. He slipped the note under his pillow and immediately drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Clint woke up with his hands clutching tightly to a silver necklace.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end to this cute fluffy Clintasha fic! **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it! This is a short story but please do check out my other stories! :)**

**And I'd really love to hear more from you guys? Please do tell me what you think.**

**I hope to see you soon! **


End file.
